New Kirby vs. Meta Knight
Before: <--- Welcome Back Tiff Next: Tiff's Flame off the Old Flame ---> Script *''Last time on Kirby and Pokemon... An Epic Battle ended again in a good way. Tiff is back to training side to side with Pokemon, and Kirby gets a new one in it all. But, one of Golbat's Zubat is after Kirby and the others in their quest for the Rainbow Badge and the fourth ticket to the Indigo Leauge!'' *''(Theme Song Plays) '' *''He's Kirby Kirby Kirby Kirby! '' *''Kirby in a world of Pokemon, and that is to see. '' *''Kirby on a little land of Pikachu, that's all that we need to view. '' *''K-I-R-B-Y Kirby! '' *''King Dedede: He won't get away with this you will see. For I'll will get him, just you wait! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y!'' *''Kirby of the Stars is here and things will all be fine. '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''Thank you Kirby! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''K-I-R-B-Y! '' *''Tiff (voice): Kirby and Pokemon! '' *''(Episode Title Arrives) '' *''New Kirby vs. Meta Knight'' *''(Episode Begins) '' *(On the Halberd) *Meta Knight: Kirby, you have stopped me for the last time. Now Kanto will cower in fear when thay hear the wrath of Meta Knight! Pidgeotto, come here. *(Meta Knight's Pidgeotto arrives) *Meta Knight: Let's get that Kirby! *(Meanwhile on the ground) *Kirby: I can't wait to get the next gym badge. I'm not sure what the battler will have. *Tiff: Kirby, can we please have a rest. *Kirby: What now? We need to move on! *Tuff: Kirby's right, we need to go on... *(The trio move on though a path of Vileplumes and Vulpixs) *Tiff: Aw... look at these things. Do you want to come with me? *Kirby: That would be good because you only have 3 Pokemon, Venusaur, Rattata and Arbok. *Tiff: You're right Kirby. *Kirby: Have I ever not been right? *Tiff: No. *Kirby: GOOD! *(Sudden Battle Scene Happens! Meta Knight slice his sword to slice Kirby from above! Kirby dodges st the last second leaving and explosion in the ground. Meta Knight blasts in to Kirby and begins slicing, but Kirby jumps here and there. Kirby kicks him sending him into the Halberd, Kirby jumps onto the Halberd. Meanwhile there) *Meta Knight: Give it up Kirby! *Kirby: NEVER! *(Meta Knight picks up his sword and slices at Kirby but misses again. Pidgeotto flies in and send in his pointy claws, Kirby takes a gasp before jumping out of the way. Pidgeotto crashes though the deck.) *Meta Knight: NO! He got into the deck! If Kirby gets away with this, I'll never get my revenge. *Pidgeotto: Wow, this is exciting! *Meta Knight: Shut up minon! Fire the Combo Cannon! *Pidgeotto: Yes, sir! *(Pidgeotto jumps into the controls and presses a button that fire the laser that missed Kirby and destroys the Halberd) *Meta Knight: NO! The ship is going down. You fool, what did you do? *Pidgeotto: Oh no... *Meta Knight: Well, looks like I'm gonna have to take care of this myself! *(Meta Knight prepares to slice Kirby but he dodges again and jumps off the falling ship) *Meta Knight: Oh no you don't! *(Meta Knight jumps off too! Kirby kicks Meta Knight as Meta Knight tries to slice Kirby with his sword and soon the two crash though the ground) *Tiff: KIRBY! *(The battle continues underground as Meta Knight spins into Kirby and Kirby attacks Meta Knight. The two roll into a ball and blast into each other! Than the two look down and see that they are headed towards lava) *Meta Knight: The centre of the earth... you know that looks very hot. *Kirby: Yeah, I out of here! *(Kirby starts climbing out of the pit) *Meta Knight: Oh no you don't! *(Meta Knight flies up to get Kirby! This continues upwards as Meta Knight tries to get rid of Kirby. The two manage to get back to the surface) *Meta Knight: That is it! *(Meta Knight picks up his sword and aims it at Kirby) *Meta Knight: This mess will now end! *Tiff: Kirby, NO! *Tuff: I can't look! *(Covers his eyes but his eyes goes though his hands. Meta Knight prepares to end Kirby and Kirby looks away. But, the Halberd touches the ground and explodes sendind Meta Knight into the air) *Meta Knight: AHHHHH! (Cuts to the sky) I'll get you one dayyyyyyyyyyyyy! (disapears into the sky) *Tiff: You did it Kirby! *Tuff: I like to see a happy ending but we need to go. *Kirby: Right... let's get a move on. *''"Kirby and Meta Knight's battle was a long on but Kirby still remains the winner. But Meta Knight may be back one day to get Kirby once again. What will be Meta Knight's plans to get rid of Kirby next time? What is with Tiff and the Vulpix? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 2